Illusion
by YunheeWKS
Summary: Kau selalu berada disisiku, saat aku terbangun bahkan sampai tertidur kembali. Bahkan semua indra ditubuhku selalu mampu membelai dan merengkuhmu. Hal itulah yang selama ini kupercayai, walau pada akhirnya kesadaran itu selalu datang. Bahwa semuanya adalah Ilusi. Wajah cantikmu, kulit lembutmu, senyum manismu bahkan keberadaanmu itu adalah ilusi yang kuciptakan sendiri. WonKyu


Illusion

Main Cast : Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance & Angst

Rated : T

Summary : Kau selalu berada disisiku, saat aku terbangun bahkan sampai tertidur kembali. Bahkan semua indra ditubuhku selalu mampu membelai dan merengkuhmu. Hal itulah yang selama ini kupercayai, walau pada akhirnya kesadaran itu selalu datang. Bahwa semuanya adalah Ilusi. Wajah cantikmu, kulit lembutmu, senyum manismu bahkan keberadaanmu itu adalah ilusi yang kuciptakan sendiri. Namun percayalah, tak perduli dirimu saat ini hanya sebuah ilusi, perasaan Cintaku ini adalah sesuatu hal nyata yang tak akan pernah mampu kumanipulasi. Dan karena itulah kau akan selalu berada disisiku, selamanya.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Ketika Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya dan membuka matanya di pagi hari, kantuknya akan langsung menghilang begitu menemukan wajah cantik itu tepat di hadapannya. Membelai lembut wajah yang terpahat begitu sempurna itu, bahkan sesekali dia akan memberikan kecupan ringan di hampir semua permukaan wajah cantik itu.

Dan saat sosok itu menampilkan sepasang karamel indahnya, Siwon tetap tak menghentikan usapannya pada wajah cantik itu. Sedangkan sosok itu hanya akan mempoutkan bibirnya imut dan terkadang membalas perlakuan Siwon sesekali. Dan sikap manjanya itu selalu berhasil membuat Siwon tak ingin beranjak dari ranjang dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya seperti itu sepanjang hari.

Ciuman lembut dan hangat yang selalu mereka bagi disetiap pagi seakan mampu menunjukkan seberapa besar cinta dan rasa sayang yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Dan hal itu selalu mampu membuatnya berpikir dapat menjalani kehidupannya dengan kebahagiaan yang tak akan ada habisnya.

Namun di dunia ini tidak ada sesuatu yang abadi, entah itu kehidupan bahkan kebahagiaan sekalipun. Dan kini ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya, kehidupan tanpa ada sosok itu disisinya. Kehidupan baru dalam ilusinya.

.

.

.

"Hyungie..bangun." Sebuah suara dengan nada manja itu memasuki gendang telinganya samar, namun gumaman itu mampu membuatnya tersenyum ditengah tidur lelapnya.

"Wonnie Hyung bangun. Hyung sudah berjanji padaku, jadi cepat bangun." Kini suara itu semakin jelas terdengar, ditambah guncangan kencang pada tubuhnya membuat Siwon menyerah dan membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjapkan matanya pelan, Siwon berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya.

Dan saat pandangannya jatuh dan terperangkap pada pesona sepasang karamel indah yang tengah memandangnya kini, rasa kantuk yang dirasakannya langsung menghilang. Kini kedua mata hitamnya tengah sibuk menjelajahi pahatan Tuhan yang begitu sempuran itu. Mengagumi dengan sangat atas makhluk cantik tanpa cacat ciptaanNya itu.

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, membelai wajah cantik itu dengan lembut. Menyingkirkan beberapa helai surai kecoklatan yang menutupi pandangannya dari pemandangan indah yang tengah dinikmatinya.

Sedangkan sosok didepannya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, karena bukannya bangun si pemalas itu justru sibuk dengan kegiatan membelai wajahnya. Siwon tanpa sadar mendekati wajah cantik itu dan mengecup bibir itu singkat. Mencipatakan semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi cubby itu.

Namun bukannya berhenti, Siwon justru mengalihkan ciumannya kini kearah keningnya. Mengecup lebih lama, seakan berusaha menyelurkan semua rasa cintanya dari kecupan itu. Jemari panjangnya dibiarkan terus membelai hangat surai kecoklatan itu, sesekali mengacaknya gemas membuat si pemilik semakin merenggut.

Siwon bangun dan dengan cepat meraih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam sebuah pelukan. Menyamankan posisi tubuh mereka, mencari posisi yang lebih baik untuk mengurung pesona itu dalam kebahagiaan tak terbatas. Hanya dengan merasakan tubuh itu dalam dekapannya, itu merupakan sebuah kelegaan luar biasa dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang Hyung sudah bangun." Ucap Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan senyum termanisnya, membuat Kyuhyun pun tersenyum.

Siwon beranjak dari ranjangnya, membiarkan Kyuhyun dibelakang. Memandang dirinya yang tengah melangkah keluar dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hyung akan membuatkan sarapan kesukaanmu, cepatlah."

Dan saat Siwon telah melangkah keluar, sosok itu sudah tak berada disana lagi.

.

.

.

"Hyungie cepatlah, kita bisa ketinggalan filmnya." Ucap Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon yang baru saja menutup pintu depan rumah mereka itu mempercepat langkahnya.

Setelah Siwon berada tepat di depannya, kembali Siwon mengacak surai itu pelan dan membukakan pintu mobilnya. Mempersilahkannya untuk memasuki mobil terlebih dahulu dan Siwon memutar langkahnya menuju bangku kemudi, saat dirinya telah duduk dengan nyaman. Dan dengan cekatan Siwon meraih sabuk pengaman dan memasangkannya, dan memasangkan pula untuk dirinya sendiri.

Siwon menghidupkan mobilnya dan mengemudi dengan pelan, sesekali mencuri pandang kearahnya. Seakan memastikan dirinya tetap berada disana, dan setelah memastikannya Siwon mulai memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan. Mengemudi dengan baik, tanpa mengetahui saat dirinya terfokus dengan kemudi, sosok itu tak lagi ada.

.

.

.

Siwon tidak terlalu fokus dengan Film yang kini tengah diputar, justru pandangannya selalu terfokus pada satu titik. Wajah cantik yang kini terlihat dari bias cahaya Film, wajah yang sesekali merenggut dan menyerngit bingung hanya karena sebuah Film 'Romeo and Juliet' yang entah berapa kali mereka tonton setiap hari libur seperti sekarang ini.

Namun Siwon selalu menikmati kegiatan mereka ini, karena dengan hal ini dia dapat melihat banyak ekspresi dari wajah itu. Ekspresi kesal, merenggut bahkan bingung yang Siwon tidak pernah tahu apa yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu bingung dengan Film teromantis sekaligus menyedihkan itu.

Dan saat lampu kembali menyala dan semua orang beranjak bangun meninggalkan ruangan bioskop itu, Siwon dengan cepat meraih tangan halus itu dan menggengam pelan.

"Kenapa dengan ekspresi wajahmu itu, Babby.?" Tanya Siwon penasaran, karena dari mereka meninggalkan gedung bioskop sampai kini mereka duduk disalah satu meja Restaurant sosok itu terlihat tengah berpikir.

"Aku hanya bingung dan tidak terlalu suka dengan Ending Film itu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil merenggut tak suka.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Endingnya.? Bukankah Endingnya itu begitu romantis." Siwon kembali bertanya dengan penasaran, walau dirinya tidak menonton Film itu tadi dia mengetahui dengan pasti seluruh cerita bahkan ending Film itu.

Oh ayolah siapa orang di dunia ini yang tidak mengetahui kisah cinta fenomenal dan teromantis 'Romeo and Juliet'. Mereka adalah lambang nyata cinta abadi sepasang kekasih yang rela berkorban bahkan memilih mati bersama dari pada terpisah oleh sebuah perbedaan.

"Menurutku mereka adalah dua orang yang melakukan tindakan bodoh, yang mereka atas namakan Cinta.-" Tutur Kyuhyun tajam, membuat Siwon menyerngit bingung. Dia tahu perangai Kyuhyun, bahkan kebiasaan berbicara tajamnya. Tapi Siwon tak pernah menyangka akan mendengar ucapan tajam Kyuhyun untuk Film itu, bahkan sampai mengatai mereka 'Romeo dan Juliet' bodoh sepeti itu.

"-Mana ada Cinta yang membuat dua orang saling mencintai bunuh diri hanya karena salah satu diantara mereka mati terlebih dahulu." Lanjutnya menegaskan dibagian mana tindakan 'Romeo dan Juliet' yang menurutnya bodoh. Membuat Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

Dan Kyuhyun yang ditatap sedalam itu, hanya memandang Siwon tak mengerti. "Ada apa Hyung.?" Tanyanya.

"Jadi menurutmu tindakan mereka itu bodoh.?-" Tanya Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"-Berarti jika nantinya aku mati terlebih dulu, kau akan dengan mudah melupakanku, babby.?" Tanya Siwon sekali lagi yang kini membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar lebih bingung dari Film tadi.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun jujur dan Siwon hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Maksud Hyung, Hyung akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti mereka jika nanti kau meninggalkan Hyung terlebih dahulu. Apakah kau tidak ingin melakukan semua itu untuk Hyung nantinya.?"

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan Siwon dan menatap Wajah tampan itu tajam. Terlihat kemarahan disepasang karamel itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh itu apapun yang terjadi." Ujar Kyuhyun tegas yang kini membuat wajah Siwon yang mengeras.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan melakukannya walaupun Hyung meninggalkanmu lebih dulu.?" Tanya Siwon tajam, tidak bisa dia bayangkan Kyuhyun akan melupakannya begitu saja saat dirinya sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Bahkan kekasihnya itu dengan tegas mengatakan tidak akan pernah melakukan semua itu, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang akan dengan cepat dan tanpa berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya.

"Apa Hyung tidak ingin melihatku bahagia.?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik dan bukan menjawab pertanyaan Siwon sebelumnya. Namun pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon semakin marah, seakan pertanyaan itu meragukan keinginan Siwon untuk terus membahagiakannya seumur hidup mereka.

"Tentu saja Hyung ingin kau selalu bahagia. Pertanyaan macam apa itu.?"

"Kalau begitu jika aku mengatakan aku akan bahagia didunia ini saat Hyung meninggalkanku lebih dulu, dan apa Hyung ingin aku tetap melakukan tindakan bodoh itu.?"

Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon bingung pada akhirnya, dia bahkan tidak tahu akan menjawab apa pertanyaan terakhir Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin mati bersamaku dan bahagia dikeabadianNya.?" Kini Siwon bertanya dengan pelan seakan takut dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun nanti pada dirinya.

"Hyung, tatap aku-" panggil Kyuhyun lembut penuh cinta membuat rasa khawatir Siwon sedikit berkurang, dan membuatnya berani menatap Kyuhyun.

"-Aku bukannya tidak berani atau tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. Tapi Hyung juga harus berpikir bahwa aku dan Hyung hidup di dunia ini bukan hanya berdua. Bahwa kehidupan kita ini bukan hanya milik kita. Hyung harus ingat aku ataupun Hyung memiliki Keluarga dan orang-orang yang mengangap kita berharga, yang akan merasakan kesedihan jika kita melakukan tindakan itu."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lama, dia begitu malu memiliki pemikiran kekanakan seperti itu disaat kekasih yang bahkan berumur lebih muda darinya berpikir dengan sangat dewasa.

"Dan aku juga ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan dengan mudah melupakan Hyung jika semua itu terjadi, karena aku akan selalu hidup dengan Cinta yang Hyung berikan padaku bahkan saat Hyung sudah tak ada lagi disisiku." Lanjut Kyuhyun memberikan senyum tulus dan lembutnya. Membuat Siwon beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik tubuh Kyuhyun, memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat.

"Maafkan Hyung karena hampir saja meragukan Cintamu." Ucap Siwon menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Kyuhyun, menghirup wangi Apel yang selalu berhasil menenangkannya. Dan hal itu Membuatnya tak mendengar gumaman sosok itu.

"Karena itu teruslah hidup untukku, Hyung."

.

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memasuki salah satu toko perhiasan, tapi Kyuhyun terlihat tidak berminat karena memang Siwon yang menariknya untuk menemati namja tampan itu. Entah apa yang tengah dicari Siwon, Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Karena mereka sudah seharian berkeliling tanpa beristirahat.

Dan Siwon tahu bahwa Kyuhyun ingin cepat pulang untuk langsung mencoba beberapa Game baru yang mereka dapatkan tadi. Namun Siwon ingin mengambil sebuah barang yang sudah dipesannya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Dengan pelan Siwon berbicara pada pegawai yeoja yang tengah memerah karena mendapati pelanggan tampan yang beberapa minggu lalu datang ke tokonya dan memesan 'sesuatu' yang spesial disana.

"Apa pesananku telah selesai.?" Ucap Siwon bergumam sekecil mungkin, berusaha agar sosok yang tengah ditatapnya sesekali guna memastikan bahwa kekasihnya itu tak mengetahui apa yang tengah diambilnya.

"Ya, pesanan anda telah selesai. Ini dia Tuan, silahkan diperiksa dulu barangnya." Pegawai itu mengangsurkan sebuah kantong belanja kecil yang berisi pesanan sang pelanggan. Dan Siwon hanya membuka sebentar hanya ingin memastikan, kemudian dengan cepat memasukkannya kedalam mantelnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum, dan berlalu mendekati Kyuhyun yang dengan setia menunggunya. Kemudian mereka beranjak pergi

"Pelanggan itu datang kembali Tahun ini.?" Tanya pelayan lain pada pelayan yang tadi melayani Siwon.

"Ya dia datang lagi Tahun ini, dan anehnya dia juga memesan barang yang sama seperti tahun sebelumnya." Jawab pelayan itu, karena dia sungguh merasa aneh dengan pelanggan tampannya itu. Pelanggannya itu akan selalu datang ditanggal yang sama dan memesan barang yang sama beberapa tahun terakhir, sehingga menjadi pelanggan tetap di toko mereka itu.

.

.

.

Siwon duduk bersandar di sofa, terus memperhatikan eksistensi mempesona yang kini terlihat tengah sibuk dengan kaset dan konsol Gamenya. Menyambung beberapa perangkat untuk membuatnya berfungsi dan mampu dimainkannya. Ekspresi serius yang dipasangnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimata Siwon.

Jika saja Siwon tidak mengingat bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun nantinya jika dia berani mengganggunya, mungkin sekarang Siwon akan menarik Kyuhyun dan melakukan sesuatu yang 'tidak-tidak' pada namja cantik itu. 'Ah, andai saja sikap BabbyKyu bisa lebih lembut. Aku pasti tidak akan segan melakukannya.' Pikir Siwon bodoh.

"Kenapa Hyung menatapku seperti itu.?" Suara penuh kecurigaan itu menyadarkan Siwon dari pikiran 'tidak-tidak' nya, bahkan membuatnya terbelalak sebentar. Namun pengendalian dirinya sungguh bagus, sehingga dia dapat dengan mudah menghilangkan ekspresi kagetnya dan menggantinya dengan senyum manis.

"Hyung hanya tengah memperhatikanmu yang tengah sibuk, sampai-sampai mengabaikan keberadaan Hyung disini." Jawab Siwon dan tak lupa memberikan sindiran halus pada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun yang tadinya curiga pada Siwon kini mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Hyung kan tahu aku sangat ingin mencoba Game ini.-" Ucap Kyuhyun membela diri.

"- Bagaimana kalau Hyung menemaniku main saja.? Jadi aku tidak mengabaikan Hyung." Lanjut Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah solusi, namun Siwon sangat yakin bahwa itu bukan sebuah solusi yang bagus.

"Dan kau akan terus menerus mengalahkan Hyung di Game barumu itu, Babby."

Ucapan Siwon itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, seakan senyumannya itu mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya hal itulah yang tengah direncanakannya. Namun Siwon tetaplah Siwon, dia tak akan pernah menolak permintaan BabbyKyu-nya itu. Dengan senyum manisnya Siwon bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Menerima Konsol Game yang tengah diulurkan Kyuhyun padanya dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Kyuhyun.

Mereka mulai memainkan Game itu, menekan dengan semangat konsol Game ditangan masing-masing. Mencoba memenangkan Game itu, bahkan sesekali mereka saling melempar ejekan. Suara tawa memenuhi ruangan itu. Namun tawa itu hanya keluar dari bibir milik Choi Siwon saja, karena dia tak mengetahui bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang melakukan semua itu. Dari memasang sampai memainkan konsol Game itu seorang diri.

.

.

.

Merah.

Balkon yang tepat berada dikamar mereka kini dipenuhi dengan warna merah, entah itu dari beberapa taburan bunga Mawar atau dari lilin merah yang sudah berjejer rapi mengelilingi sebuah meja dengan dua buah kursi. Tepat diatas meja tersaji beberapa hidangan lezat, tak lupa sebotol Wine dan sebuah Cake Coklat dengan tulisan 'Happy Anniversary' diatasnya juga telah terhidang disana.

Siwon terlihat begitu sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Dia begitu bersyukur bahwa Kyuhyun tertidur dengan lelap di sofa setelah mereka selesai bermain Game, bahkan Kyuhyun tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan kesibukan yang dilakukannya. Karena bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun sampai mengetahuinya dan semuanya tak akan menjadi sebuah kejutan lagi nantinya.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua persiapan itu, Siwon melirik jam tangannya.

"Sudah jam 11.45." Gumamnya lirih, itu berarti 15 menit lagi menuju waktu yang ditunggunya. Dan Siwon merasa inilah waktu yang tepat membangunkan sosok itu, membuatnya beranjak dari kamar mereka menuju kearah sofa.

Siwon berjongkok, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah tertidur lelap. Menatap wajah polos yang selalu dilihatnya setiap pagi dan malam dihidupnya. Sosok itu masih berada di alam mimpinya, dan itu membuat Siwon ragu untuk membangunkannya. Membuatnya merubah posisi menjadi terduduk dan tetap tak melepaskan sedetikpun tatapannya dari sosok itu.

Namun tak lama, kelopak mata itu mulai terangkat menampilkan kembali bola mata jernih sewarna karamel yang selalu mempesona.

"Apa yang sedang Hyung lakukan.?" Suara serak namun tetap terdengar indah ditelinganya itu menyadarkan dari keterpesonaannya. Dan kini dia merasa bersalah begitu melihat dengan jelas mata karamel itu terlihat sayu karena mengantuk.

"Mianhae, Hyung sudah membangunkanmu." Gumamnya dan membelai wajah itu lembut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggosok kedua matanya berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuknya, agar Siwon tidak menyalahkan dirinya karena sudah membangunkannya.

"Aku tidak terbangun karena Hyung, dan seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah tertidur. Padahal aku sendiri yang meminta Hyung menemaniku bermain Game." Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ah baiklah, karena sekarang babbyKyu ku ini sudah bangun. Bagaiman kalau kau ikut Hyung.?"

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, namun Kyuhyun hanya menatap uluran tangan itu dengan bingung tanpa mencoba menerima uluran itu. Membuat Siwon menghela nafasnya pelan dan dengan cepat tangannya meraih tangan Kyuhyun, dan menarik tangan itu pelan. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat ingin bertanya, namun melihat menuju kemana mereka akan pergi membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu dan lebih memilih mengikuti langkah itu dengan diam.

Sampai pada saat mereka telah sampai di depan kamar, Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan berbalik menghadapnya. Menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti, kemudian tangan yang sebelumnya berada dibelakang tubuhnya diulurkan tepat didepan Kyuhyun. Kembali Kyuhyun dibuat bingung saat melihat sebuah kain merah berada tepat ditangan Siwon.

"Untuk apa itu.?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Siwon tak menjawab justru dia melangkah memutar tubuh Kyuhyun dan memasangkan kain itu menutupi mata Kyuhyun. Dan saat Kyuhyun ingin menarik kain itu dengan cepat Siwon menghentikannya.

"Hyung."

"Jangan dibuka babby, Hyung ingin kau memakainya sebentar saja." Bisik Siwon meminta. Membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah, walau sebenarnya dirinya benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang coba dilakukan kekasihnya itu. Tapi dia tetap memenuhi permintaan itu, bahkan dengan pasrah mengikuti langkah Siwon yang tengah menuntunnya.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat Kyuhyun ikut berhenti. Kyuhyun tahu saat ini mereka tengah berada didalam kamar, karena Siwon memang hanya menuntunnya tadi memasuki kamar mereka itu. Dan itu membuatnya semakin penasaran.

Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangannya membuat Kyuhyun menyerngit bingung.

"Hyung." Panggilnya, namun tidak ada jawaban membuatnya menjadi panik.

"Hyung kau ada dimana.? Apa sekarang aku boleh melepaskan ini.?" Kembali Kyuhyun membuka suara, kini dia bertanya apakah ini saatnya dia melepaskan penutup mata itu. Namun kembali tak ada jawaban yang diterimanya.

"Aku akan melepaskan ini sekarang." Ucapannya dan dibarengi tindakan, tangannya meraih kain merah itu dan melepaskannya.

Dan hal yang dilihatnya adalah merah. Meja makan dengan warna merah, beberapa lilin merah dan taburan bunga mawar yang juga berwarna merah. Dan hal itu terlihat begitu indah.

"Happy Anniversary Babby." Ucap Siwon yang kini tengah berdiri disamping pintu balkon dan memandang lembut sang kekasih.

"Hyung, ini.?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget begitu melihat pemandangan didepannya kini. Dia tak pernah menyangka Siwon akan melakukan semua ini dihari Anniversary mereka.

"Bagaimana.? Kau suka.?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, membuat senyum manis terukir indah diwajah tampan Siwon. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekat kembali menarik tangan lembut itu dan menuntun Kyuhyun kearah meja. Ditariknya salah satu kursi mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk dan mendudukkan dirinya juga.

Kyuhyun masih terus menatap semua itu dalam diam, rasa kaget dan bahagia membuatnya tidak tahu akan bereaksi seperti apa.

"Apa kau benar-benar suka.?-" Kyuhyun kembali hanya mengangguk membuat Siwon cemberut, ekspresi yang sebenarnya tidak cocok untuknya.

"-Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun, bahkan hanya menjawab Hyung dengan anggukan saja." keluh Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tertawa pelan.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai ini semua Hyung, hanya saja aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena terlalu terkejut." Jelas Kyuhyun, dan mendengar itu semua membuat Siwon tersenyum sumringan. Ternyata Kyuhyun menyukai kejutan darinya ini.

"Baiklah sekarang waktunya meniup lilin, karena sebentar lagi jam 12 malam." Ucap Siwon menunjukkan jam tangannya, kemudian menyalakan lilin pada Cake Coklat diatas meja.

Ini adalah anniversary mereka yang ke 7 , dan mereka begitu bahagia karena masih bisa merayakan hari bahagia mereka ini bersama. Sebelum meniup lilin, mereka dengan serempak menutup mata memanjatkan sebuah doa. Entah doa untuk saat ini atau mungkin untuk masa depan, yang pasti mereka melakukannya dengan begitu tulus.

Dan saat dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu kembali terbuka dan menatap satu sama lain, senyum bahagia terukir indah di kedua belah bibir mereka. Tanpa mengatakan apapun dan hanya memberikan isyarat dengan mata yang entah mengapa mereka seakan saling mengerti, Siwon dan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah mereka tepat di depan Cake itu. Dan kembali hanya dengan saling menatap, mereka meniup lilin dengan angka 7 itu mereka tertawa bersama setelahnya.

Siwon menghentikan tawanya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Kemudian tanpa berkata apapun Siwon berlutut dan membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

"Will you Marry me.?" Ucap Siwon sembari membuka kotak itu dan mengangsurkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan Siwon, dia bahkan tidak memberikan respon apapun setelah Siwon mengucapkan kata itu. Seakan kesadaran yang dimilikinya terlepas dari tubuh, membuatnya hanya menatap semua itu dalam diam.

Melihat itu membuat senyum diwajah tampan Siwon menghilang dan berubah menjadi gurat kebingungan. "Babby." Ucap Siwon memanggil namja cantik itu.

Panggilan itu membuatnya tersentak dan kembali pada kesadarannya. Tangannya bergerak cepat menuju wajahnya, menghapus liquid bening dari sepasang mata karamelnya. Berusaha menghilangkan liquid bening yang tengah terkumpul disana, agar tak ada satupun yang turun dan akan menyebabkan namja tampan didepannya itu bingung nantinya.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengangguk untuk menjawab lamaran yang diucapkan Siwon. Melihat Kyuhyun menerima lamaran darinya membuat Siwon mangambil cincin itu dan meraih tangan Kyuhyun, menyematkan cincin itu tepat di jari manis Kyuhyun. Kemudian mencium tangan itu lembut penuh cinta dan kembali berdiri.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat berdiri dan memeluk tubuh tinggi kekasihnya itu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Siwon, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah bahkan tangis yang tadinya tak ingin ditunjukkannya.

"Babby.-"

"Aku bahagia..hiks. Aku menangis karena terlalu bahagia.. hiks." Kyuhyun berkata ditengah tangisnya, memotong ucapan Siwon. Dia memang benar-benar menangis karena begitu merasa begitu bahagia, dan mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun membuat senyum manis kembali terukir indah diwajah tampan Siwon. Dan memeluk balik tubuh kekasihnya, memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh itu.

Jika saja saat ini mereka tidak berada pada situasi seperti ini, Siwon tidak akan pernah rela melihat sepasang karamel indah itu mengeluarkan liquidnya. Namun mengetahui bahwa sosok itu kini tengah bahagia dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya, membuatnya membiarkan untuk kali ini saja hal itu terjadi.

Melepaskan pelukannya, Siwon kemudian menangkup wajah cantik itu. Menghapus beberapa jejak air mata disana dan mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

"Gumawo..Gumawo karena kau menerima Hyung, Babby. Dan Hyung berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanmu."

Setelah mengucapkan janjinya itu, Siwon mendekati wajah cantik itu. Membuat kedua belah bibir mereka bertemu, membawa mereka pada ciuman lembut penuh cinta. Walau pada akhirnya ciuman itu berubah menjadi lebih menuntut saat Siwon mulai menghisap dan menggigit pelan bibir Kyuhyun, seakan meminta askes untuk masuk dan mengklaimnya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mampu menolaknya, membiarkan lidah panas dan lembut itu mulai menjelajahi bagian dalam mulutnya. Mengabsen gigi rapinya dan setiap sudutnya.

"Ngghh..Ahh..H-hyung."

Dan Siwon melepaskan ciumannya begitu dirasakan Kyuhyun kesulitan bernafas karenanya, menyisakan benang saliva yang tengah bertaut di kedua bibir mereka. Menjauhkan wajahnya, Siwon menyeka jejak saliva dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Dia tadi hampir saja lepas kendali, tapi bersyukur karena kesadaran dan keinginannya untuk membuat malam ini menjadi malam spesial untuk mereka membuatnya mampu mengendalikan diri.

Untuk malam ini saja dia ingin habiskan dengan cara berbeda dan seromantis yang dia bisa. Dan dengan pemikirannya itu, mereka benar-benar menghabiskan malam mereka dengan semua hal yang dia siapkan. Dari makan malam romantis, berdansa bahkan sampai saat ini Siwon tengah merengkuh tubuh hangat Kyuhyun dari belakang. Menatap keindahan bintang-bintang dari balkon kamar mereka.

Siwon benar-benar merengkuh tubuh itu dengan begitu kencang, tidak memperdulikan nantinya hal itu membuat sosok itu kesulitan bernafas. Karena sedikitpun dia tidak mau kehilangan kehangatan dari tubuh itu. Tapi dirinya tak menyadari, bahwa hanya udara kosonglah yang tengah direngkuhnya saat ini.

.

.

.

Drrtttt...Drrtttt..Drrrtt..

Suara getaran ponsel itu mengganggu tidur lelap Siwon, membuatnya harus membuka matanya lebih cepat untuk hari ini. Tetapi saat kembali sepasang mata hitamnya mampu menangkap pemandangan paling indah dihidupnya itu -wajah tidur Kyuhyun- membuatnya menyungingkan senyumannya dari pada mengeluarkan kekesalannya karena gangguan di pagi harinya.

Kembali ingatan tentang semalam menambah rasa senangnya, membuat senyumannya itu semakin lebar. Karena pada akhirnya, kekasihnya, orang yang paling berharga dihidupnya sudah menjadi milik dirinya seutuhnya. Sekarang dia hanya perlu menyiapkan sebuah pesta besar untuk mengukuhkan bahwa sosok itu, eksistensi sempurna itu adalah miliknya.

Drrttt...Drrttt...Drrtttt..

Dan kembali getaran itu mengganggunya dari aktifitas favoritnya, membuatnya dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dan berjalan menjauh. Karena bagaimanapun dirinya tak ingin sosok itu akan ikut terganggu oleh suara alat elektronik itu.

"Yeobseo."

"Yeobseo, Siwonnie.?"

"Kenapa Leeteuk Hyung menelponku pagi sekali, memangnya ada apa.?"

'_Tak bisakah Hyung tidak menganggu pagi indahku ini.'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"A-apa kau sudah bersiap Siwonnie.?-" Pertanyaan serta suara terbata Leeteuk membuat Siwon mengerutkan alisnya bingung. 'Bersiap.? Bersiap untuk apa.?' Dia tidak ingat pernah membuat janji, bahkan berkata akan pergi keluar dengan Hyungnya itu. Karena bagaimanapun dirinya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya dirumah dengan sosok tercintanya itu.

"-Kita hari ini akan pergi ke makamnya bersama yang lain." Lanjut Leeteuk.

"Makam.? Makam siapa.?" Siwon sekarang bertambah bingung, karena tidak ada ingatan tentang dirinya yang akan berkunjung kesebuah makam. Lagi pula dia tidak tahu makam siapa yang dimaksud Hyungnya itu.

"Kita..kita akan pergi ke makam Kyuhyunnie." Suara Leeteuk terdengar serak seakan mencoba menahan tangis.

"Kyuhyun.?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada geli, dia berpikir lelucon apa yang coba dilakukan Hyungnya itu. Kemudian Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya pada gundukan selimut yang tengah menyelimuti tubuh sosok itu.

"Kenapa Hyung bicara seperti itu, eoh.?"

"Siwonnie, Kyuhyun sudah..." Leeteuk menghentikan kata-katanya, tak sanggup melanjutkan lagi ucapannya. Sedangkan Siwon merasa tidak akan menyukai apapun itu yang coba Leeteuk katakan padanya, membuatnya ingin sekali menutup sambungan telpon itu. Tetapi sebuah perasaan yang entah apa itu mengentikannya, dan perasaan itu pula yang membuatnya ingin mendengar perkataan Leeteuk hingga akhir.

"..meninggal-."

"Hentikan lelucon bodohmu, Hyung." Siwon berteriak, entah karena alasan apa dia melakukannya. Bahkan kini sepasang mata hitamnya menajam, menandakan bahwa dirinya kini tengah emosi. Dia memang benar, dirinya begitu tak suka mendengar lanjutan dari perkataan Leeteuk yang membuatnya merasa marah. Apalagi perkataan itu berhubungan dengan sang kekasih, kalimat yang sama sekali tak pernah diharapkannya terdengar.

Sedangkan Leeteuk jauh disebrang sana mulai tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya, karena sekarang isak tangis terdengar dari sana. "Aku t-tidak sedang membuat lelucon Siwonnie, K-kyuhyunnie memang sudah-."

"Aku bilang hentikan." Kembali Siwon berteriak, kekalutan kini terpancar jelas dimatanya. Tetapi dengan cepat Siwon kembali mengendalikan dirinya, membuat mata yang tadinya kalut itu kini berubah datar.

"Hyung pikir aku akan percaya.?" Kini dia bahkan bertanya dengan tenang.

"Siwonnie." Suara disebrang sana berubah, kini Hyung cantiknya-Kim Heechul- yang berbicara. Suara yang biasanya selalu melempar kalimat tajam itu kini terdengar lirih.

"Apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk itu benar." Ucap Heechul, dan dengan cepat sebelum Siwon mencoba menyangkal dia berujar tegas.

"Dan ini bukanlah sebuah lelucon Choi Siwon.-"

"-Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun memang sudah meninggal." Lanjutnya namun dengan sebuah lirihan.

"Apa kau lupa tentang kecelakaan waktu itu.?" Dan Siwon hanya terdiam, tidak merespon sedikitpun. Membuat Heechul begitu merasa bersalah karena harus mengingatkan kejadian mengerikan itu kembali.

Namun tak berapa lama dirinya mendengar suara tawa, Siwon kini tengah tertawa. Sebuah tawa untuk rasa tidak percayanya atau mungkin itu sebuah tawa untuk sebuah penyangkalan, mereka tidak tahu.

"Jangan coba membohongiku, aku tidak suka." Ucap Siwon tegas, bahkan terdengar mengancam. Seberapa baiknya pun Siwon, namun saat kemarahan itu menguasainya dia bisa menjadi begitu mengerikan. "Dan satu hal lagi, aku tidak akan pernah percaya dengan ucapan kalian.-

"-Karena saat ini cukup dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun disampingku dan aku tidak akan mempercayai hal lainnya." Lanjut Siwon dengan nada arogan pada kalimatnya.

Kemudian berjalan mendekati ranjang yang tadinya mereka tiduri bersama. "Dan kuingatkan, jangan pernah lagi mengganggu waktu kebersamaan kami." Menutup teleponnya dengan cepat tanpa membiarkan mereka kembali mencoba menganggunya.

Kemudian menidurkan dirinya tepat diranjang King Size nya, yang kini kosong. Membiarkan sisi disampingnya itu tetap tak terisi.

-Meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri dalam kesendirian.

.

.

.

END

Ini ff yang pernah aku ikutin disalah satu event untuk WonKyu Day..jdi jika ada yg merasa pernah baca..itu memang ff ini...hehehe

Dan hari ini sengaja di update disini biar bisa seenggaknya menuhin ffn...hehehe

Jadi jika ada yg berkenal memberikan review untuk ff ini silahkan..

Ditunggu reviewnya..#bow


End file.
